Did you ever have a dream?
by xgigglerx
Summary: this is set in 2008, with the theme of someone from the police going into a coma in 2025 and going back in time...it will link in with the ashes to ashes and life on mars series later on. i'm rubbish at summaries, please look inside to find out more! xx
1. I trusted you

**OK, so basically this is a story kind of like Ashes to Ashes...only it's set in 2025 and she goes back to 2008. It will link in with actual Ashes to Ashes, in chapter 3 probably...but please read! Hope you enjoy! PS: this is my first fanfic, please be nice! And yes, it is named after a Bowie song :)**

* * *

She ran up to her car, got in, and drove away, her face covered in tears. There was no way she could drive the whole way home like this. So, she stopped her car outside of her newsagent's. But before she went in, she quickly wiped her face dry, hoping she could hold the tears in for a while.

"Ah, hello Samantha," the shopkeeper greeted her. Yes that was her name, as much as she hated it. How many times had she told him to call her Sam?

"Hi, Dave," Sam replied, trying to hold back her sniffles.

"What's wrong? Did something happen at work?"

"No, no." She worked for police, DI Samantha Reed. Dave had seen her like this before after some sort of traumatic experience at work, so it was natural for him to assume this. "My boyfriend just broke up with me." Jake...how much Sam had loved him. But now, it was all over. Why, she did not know for certain.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" Dave awkwardly replied. "Here, have some tissues." Sam realised she had started crying again.

"Ugh. Thanks. Sorry, I'm just-"

"No, it's OK. Go home now, get some rest."

"Wait! I just wanted to buy a newspaper, please."

"OK, here you go." Sam handed over the money, and looked down at the date on the newspaper: 16th May, 2025. A year since she first met Jake...her eyes went misty again, a tear dropping onto the paper, narrowly missing the date.

"Thanks, Dave, I'll be off now," Sam stuttered, becoming overwhelmed by the amount of tears coming.

"Take care," came the reply as Sam turned to leave the shop. Almost as soon as she got in the car, her phone rang. It was a slim new pen-phone – a cross between a pen and a phone. The screen pulled out from the side, _and _you could write with it!

"Hi, Jake," she sighed into the phone.

"Sam, I'm so sorry. I made a mistake. Please forgive me."

"Jake I-." Sam hesitated. Did she want to give him another chance?

"Please?"

"OK." Sam sighed. She knew she shouldn't really, but she did love him so...why not?

"Great. Meet me at the park?"

"Now?"

"Yeah. I want to make up with you properly. A nice romantic stroll, perhaps?" That sounded lovely. Sam smiled.

"Sure."

"Great. OK, see you there."

"Bye." Sam slipped her phone back in her pocket and smiled. All better. She got out the car and walked to the park around the corner, on the outskirts of London, not too far from her police station.

As Sam arrived, she noticed a large gang of men in the park. It was dark, so no one else was around. She decided it was best to avoid them, as they were obviously drunk and they were now smoking.

Sam started to walk with her head down, carefully avoiding them and hoping not to be noticed.

"Sam! Over here!" she heard Jake call. She turned, and saw him waving, from within that gang. Hesitantly, she walked towards them. "Hey babe," Jake said as she approached. Sam could smell the drink and cigarettes on him.

"Hi," she replied, "you OK? I thought there was just going to be the two of us here."

Jake laughed. "Yeah well, I've just been out with the lads, haven't I? You can't trust a word I say!" The gang laughed with him, pointing and jeering at Sam.

"So...what now?" Sam asked, becoming a little scared.

"Now, we get you sorted. Right, lads?"

"Right!" They all howled with laughter as they began to surround Sam.

"What are you doing?" she asked, becoming increasingly scared. "Stop it!"

They kicked her to the ground, Sam screaming as she went. But still the kicking went on, Jake laughing, "you didn't really believe me, did you?" So it was a set up. From that moment, Sam hated Jake. Really hated him, for putting her through all this. A hard kick to the head. Sam blacked out.

* * *

**So I hope you enjoyed that! I know nothing exciting has happened yet, but it will link in soon, I promise! I will publish chapter 2 very shortly, I just need some cars from 2008...please comment/send message with ideas, it would be very helpful! Thank you for reading! Oh yes, and there is a significance in the name...you will see ;)**

**Love xgigglerx xxx =D 3**


	2. A strange new world

**I don't know if you read the first chapter when it first came out or what, but I've changed the date slightly: the future year is now 2025, because I realised that would be a bit easier and better for what I'm planning for future chapters. Anyways, this is more ashesness, hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Her eyes flickered open. Sam just lay there on the cold, stone path, but the kicking had stopped. She felt no pain.

_That's odd, _Sam thought. She touched her hand to her head, gently, but felt no cuts or bruises. _Did I just imagine it? _She wondered.

"You OK there?"

Sam looked up. There was stood a female police officer. Not one she knew though, even though she worked around here...strange. As quickly as she could, Sam sat up on the path.

"Um I think so. Wasn't there a gang around here just now?" she replied.

"I don't think so. I've been keeping watch on this park for the past few hours, and I haven't seen anyone around really. Apart from you, of course. Do you want some help getting up?"

"Oh, thank you." Sam got up, with the police officer's help.

"Will you be alright now?" the police woman asked. She was quite kind, actually. Sam wondered why she had never met her before.

"Oh yes. Thank you," Sam replied. "Oh wait, could you please tell me the time?"

"It's 9:39pm," replied the police woman, glancing at her wrist watch. It seemed like a really old clock to Sam. A family heirloom, perhaps?

"Thank you." That was about the time she had arrived at the park, just a few minutes later, maybe when she was being beaten up. Sam found this all a bit...strange. What was happening to her?

Sam decided to head to Dave's. She was sure he would have some sort of an explanation for all of this, or at least he would reassure her that she was not going mad.

Sam reached the newsagents, and noticed that her car was gone. In its place was another car, a blue Ford Fiesta. She took a peek inside of the car, to see if there was anything left lying around that would reveal the identity of whoever owned that car, who had moved _her _car elsewhere. On the driver's seat she spotted a newspaper. The same one she had just bought, and in the exact same spot she had left hers.

_This just keeps getting stranger and stranger, _Sam thought. She squinted in order to read the date on the newspaper: 19th May...2008. _Wait...what? _she thought. _It can't be..._

She started to run. What from, she did not know. The park? Jake? The date on the newspaper?

_Be reasonable, _she thought to herself. _That date could easily be faked, but then...what happened to my car?_

She reached the high street, looked around. Shops, pubs...different from what she remembered from recent years, there was even a Woolworths! It looked exactly like...

_No, _she told herself, _this cannot be possible. _She looked around, frantically, trying to find...something. Something that would prove none of this was possible. Yet it looked real enough...

Suddenly a fight broke out. A vicious fight. Sam could see sudden flashes of light, where the light of the streetlamps glinted off the shiny metal of...knives.

"Hey, stop!" she called out, desperately trying to stop the fight. Sam reached into her pocket, where she kept her police badge. _Ha, I'm still in the police, _she thought, _this must be fake. _But her phone...it didn't feel like the slim pen-phone she owned, it felt...chunky, how phones used to be..._I'll worry about that later, _Sam thought, _right now, I have to stop people from being killed, real or not._ She ran over, showing her badge. "Police!" she called.

"So?" shot back one of the gang, "there's only one of you. And you're a _woman. _You can't stop us."

"Really?" Sam replied, "well I'll have you know that stabbing someone is _against the law_. Do you _want _to be in prison for the rest of your lives?" The gang laughed at her.

"Well I won't go to prison, will I?" said the same member of the gang. The leader, Sam guessed. "Because, I'll kill _you _before that can happen!" The gang laughed even louder, the one with the knife menacingly creeping closer and closer to Sam...what was it about her that gangs didn't like? Sam's heart thumped louder, as she retreated, slowly stepping back with her heavy legs. But the knife-man was quicker. He was coming, and he raised his knife ready to stab Sam.

_Goodbye, world, whether you are real, or not._

* * *

**I hope that was good enough for you guys! I know it's not **_**really **_**ashes-like yet, but I **_**promise **_**it will link in in the next chapter! And I will publish it as soon as possible, promise! Oh, and thank you to zapparappa for adding in swearing to this chapter for me (I don't like swearing, but felt it needed it) even though I didn't use it in the end (I then felt it didn't need it). I'm indecisive, me!**

**Love xgigglerx =D**


	3. A familiar face?

"Oi you!" a man's voice called loudly. "Drop the knife! You are surrounded by armed b******s!" Sam looked around. There were now police everywhere.

_Thank goodness, _she thought. The man with the knife grabbed her, and held the knife across her neck. She could feel it's cold edge, the sharpness of the blade. She let out a little scream. "Please, please don't kill me," she whispered, "you will gain _nothing _from this. Do you want to be killed yourself?" The guy laughed, and whispered back to her.

"At least then, I won't have to live here, in this hell." Suddenly the knife was removed from her neck. She turned around in surprise. Every member of the gang had been grabbed by the police, or had run away to escape this fate. The knife was now on the floor, and the man, whose name appeared to be Kev from what his gang were calling him, was also restrained.

"Are you alright, love?" that man's voice again, from behind. Sam quickly whipped her head round, and saw him standing right in front of her.

"I'm not sure..." she replied, honestly. Sam's expression then showed confusion, and hints of fear.

"Well, I'm afraid you will have to come down to the station with me."

"What? Why?" Sam's expression grew wild. The last thing she needed right now was work.

"Come on." He sighed, trying to lead her towards his car, a red Chevrolet Malibu.

"No! I don't want to!" Sam was practically screaming now.

"We just need a statement, love," he calmly explained, slowly pulling Sam closer and closer to the Malibu; he was stronger than her.

"No!" she continued to scream. Eventually, though, he managed to get Sam into the car. Sure, he had had to pick her up, but at least he had got the job done. Sam gave up once she was locked inside the car, sighed, and looked out the window as the buildings flashed by. She gasped as she caught her reflection in the car mirror: her usually shoulder-length dark brown hair was straightened so it reached just past her shoulders, rather than in its natural curly state, and was pulled into a side parting. She was wearing pale pink lipstick, and bronze eyeshadow which contrasted with the extreme darkness of her eyes. She looked down at her clothes. Sam found she was wearing some wide-legged jeans, so different from the jeans she wore in 2025. She was also wearing a red see-through-ish top, and on her feet were some simple black canvas trainers with white stars on. Her eyes widened as she wondered just how this could be happening...

"We're here," the man's voice called out from next to her. He climbed out the car. Sam realised the car was now unlocked, so she quickly got up and out of the car and attempted to escape. "Oh no you don't." The man's voice came again, as he grabbed her arm from behind. "Look, you just need to come into the station, and answer a few questions just for the record. It's really not that bad."

"You can't make me!" Sam shouted back. "Please, just let me go!" She pleaded with him with her eyes. _Please, please, please, please..._

"Come on." He picked her up again, carried her towards the police station. Again, Sam protested all the way. He eventually put her down when they reached his office area. Sam looked around, dazed. She saw huge computers, filing cabinets...in 2025, even the filing cabinets were electronic, unlike here. There was no need to use paper where she came from. And the computers...they were a lot less wide in 2025.

_What on earth? _She thought. She wandered around, ignoring the stares she was getting from the other officers. She did not recognise any of these people.

"Look, please come this way. You only have to answer a few questions," the man said again.

"Who are you, even? Why don't I know who you are?" Sam asked.

"Me? I'm DCI Gene Hunt," he replied. She looked at him. Light brown hair, spiked up a little with hair gel. Deep blue eyes, stormy like the ocean. His mouth was unsmiling, in a sort of pout. He looked about 25, her age.

"How did you get to be a DCI so...young?" Sam asked. Gene let out a little chuckle.

"I work hard," he replied. "Come on then, interview time."

Sam sighed. "Fine then. Better get it over and done with." She walked out of the office, and towards where she knew the interview room would be. Gene followed behind and caught up quickly, needlessly showing her the way. They reached the room, and Gene opened the door for her. Sam stepped inside, and headed towards the chair. _How different this interview room is now, _she thought. Gene sat down, as did she.

"By the way, this is being filmed by that camera," Gene said, pointing to it. "Right. First, what is your name?" Sam thought how she should answer this question. Should she Samantha or Sam? And should she mention her DI status?

"DI Sam Reed," she eventually replied. Gene sat there, wide eyed in shock.

"No, you can't be. Show me your badge, then." Sam reached into her pocket and pulled out her badge. Slowly, she passed it to him. Gene studied the badge and ID card carefully. He looked from the face on the card to Sam's face in front of him, comparing the two. Confused, he handed the badge back to her. Sam put the badge away quickly, while Gene tried to decide what question to ask Sam next.

"We've been expecting you."

* * *

**Sorry it took so long to write, I was stuck on the car! Thank you again to zapparappa for helping me decide on which car to use (I'll have you know that the Chevrolet Malibu was voted no.1 car of the year in 2008). Reviews would be much appreciated, thanks!**

**xgigglerx :)**


	4. Is this a dream?

**So sorry this took such a long time to get up here! I had revision, and my phone broke, which had my first draft of this chapter on, so I had to start from scratch! Anyways, I'm also really sorry this chapter is quite short, but it seemed like a good place to stop, and I promise the next chapter will be longer! Anyway, I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Sam sat there for a while, in silence. The news had stunned her.

_What the...? How the...? _These were the only thoughts going round and round her head, swimming in circles, driving her insane.

"Are you going to say something, or are you just going to sit there looking like some demented fish?" Sam closed her mouth at once at Gene's remark.

"I don't...I don't understand," she stammered. "I don't remember agreeing to come to...to this place..."

"Agreeing? You practically _begged _to come here." Sam was even more shocked at that. She stared at him, wide-eyed, wondering how this could be...

"Well, I think we'd better turn in for the night now," Gene stated, going to leave. "Oh right, you need these," he said, handing her a single small key. "Your flat is just around the corner, to the left, above The Lion's Den. I expect to see you back here tomorrow, 9 o'clock on the dot." And with that, he left.

_No goodbye then, _Sam thought, _oh well, I'll just ask more questions tomorrow...if I'm still here, that is. _She walked out the door of the interview room, out of the building, down the street. She glanced back at the police station, and gasped when she saw the name: Fenchurch East, in London. _Her _police station, from 2025, where she'd lived and grown up all her life...so why was she here now, only in a different day and age?

Sam continued to walk. _There's too much to think about...I'll wait until I'm at my nice little dream-flat, _she thought as she walked down the street, looking around as she went, comparing the similarities and differences from 2025. _It's so amazing how _real _this all feels..., _she thought, _I mean, I'm just _unconscious..._aren't I?_

She reached the street corner, and turned left down it. There it was, The Lion's Den, where she would live for the duration of this...dream? Was it a dream? What was this place, really?

Sam tried to shake her swamp of thoughts out of her head, walking towards the door to her flat. _Think happy thoughts...,_ she repeated over and over to herself in her head, slipping her key into the lock, turning it, and opening the door. She stepped inside the flat, shut the door, and was immediately swallowed into deep darkness. She fumbled around on the walls for the light switch, feeling where the wallpaper was peeling as if this were really happening...oh, there it was! A click, and she was bathed in a bright light. She blinked at the brightness of it, as her eyes adjusted. Sam looked around, wary of her unfamiliar surroundings.

It was just your typical, two-thousand-and-eight flat. Nothing special. No plasma-screen TV's, no surround sound systems. Just a simple living room, containing a sofa, armchair, a small TV, small stereo and coffee table; a kitchen, containing a fridge, freezer, oven + hob, toaster, small table and chairs, microwave and kettle; bathroom, containing a toilet, sink and shower; and a bedroom, within which was a double bed, bedside table, wardrobe, chest of drawers, desk and chair. Not too much, not too little. Except to Sam, it wasn't enough. Where was the 3-D TV, which every home had in 2025? And the instant cooker – put anything in it and it will cook instantly? So much was missing here, and Sam, for one, could not wait to get away. She didn't know when, but she would, soon enough, otherwise she was not sure how she would last here.

* * *

**Thank you so much for reading! Please feel free to comment and make some suggestions, like if you have a better pub name...? Also, I promise the mystery of Gene will be revealed soon...and the next chapter will be up soon, seeing as I am halfway through writing it! Once again, thankie you muchly for reading xxx**

**xgigglerx :)**


End file.
